My Beautiful Twin
by YuriChan220
Summary: Usagi and Minako are twin sisters who have deep feelings for each other. As they spend their lives together in a girl's dormitory, love will slowly start to grow. AU because I like being creative.
1. Mina and Usagi

**My Beautiful Twin**

**Pairing: Usagi x Minako**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my very first Usagi x Minako fanfic! It's actually been a while since I wrote a "Sailor Moon" fanfic. This story is sort of related to "Candy Boy", but I'll make it different and more like, um, romantic and fluffy and stuff. Hehe! Oh, and some of this is edited and proof-read by my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, so I can't take all the credit. Anyway, enjoy this story! ;)**

On a bright sunny day, the gentle wind breezes past the two lovely, identical blonde girls with long hair, holding hands together, their fingers intertwined. They stand at the entry arch of a dormitory.

Barely more than a week ago, the Aino twins were accepted to an all girls' school just a four-hour train ride away from their native city. The elder twin, Minako, had applied to this school and her younger twin, Usagi, had applied to the same school simply out of desire to be with her big sister.

Their parents: Ikuko and Eris Tsukino-Aino had a few doubts regarding Usagi's wishes to come to this school, given that her study habits were…well, not all that impressive. They offered Usagi other choices in high schools, but the younger twin would have none of it. She wanted to go to the same school as her older twin, one way or another.

Minako however, encouraged Usagi and she saw to it that the younger blonde would study as much as Minako herself.

Usagi studied more than ever in her life. She wanted to be close to her older twin. She wanted to be by her side as much and for as long as she possibly could. So, she set her heart and mind to her studies…and just over a week ago, her efforts as well as Minako's (plus the older blonde's great tutoring skills), they all paid off.

The party that followed the confirmation of the girls' acceptance into the school lasted all day long.

By all intents and purposes, the bullet train ride should have been long and boring, yet it was not, thanks to the two young ladies sharing their usual chatter about everything and nothing. Time always seemed to just fly by when the two blondes were together.

Mina sighs happily. "Well… this is it, Usagi-chan. We're here. We'll be spending the next three years here... We will see soon enough if all the tutoring I did for you really paid off, eh~?"

The younger blonde quickly hugs the older. "I'm so happy that I get to be with you, Mina-chan! And I'm _so_ happy, I'll let that comment slide~" Usagi blew her big sister a raspberry.

Mina just smiles, gently stroking her hair. "I'm happy, too. But we have to be ready. Remember that school starts in two days. We have to get settled in and all by then."

"Okay!" Usagi loosens her embrace on her twin and turns to face the dorm with a happy, adorable smile on her face while. She loops her arm with Minako's and pumps a fist in the air, before half-pulling her sister along. "Let's go!"

* * *

Stepping into the dorm, the Aino twins get to their assigned room and take a breath of expectation, to prepare themselves before turning the door knob to step into what would essentially be their home for the next three years. Minako opens the door…

Minako blinks twice: the room is small and cramped. There is a desk with two seats, a mirror on the back of the front door itself and a small bathroom. Mina sweat drops, looking awkward.

"Uh… um, uh…" Mildly negative words almost escape her lovely, pink lips before Usagi jumps behind her, squeezing Minako's shoulders, beaming with excitement.

"It's amazing!"

"Amazing!?" Mina shouts, turning to look over her shoulder at her odango-haired twin like she had just lost her marbles. She points an accusing, shaking finger at the room. "You call _that_ amazing!? It's totally cramped in here! And on top of that, _there's only a bunk bed!_"

"A bunk bed, huh…?" Usagi rubs her chin in silence for the whole of five unnerving seconds, before an _evil_ look is born on her face. Minako does _not_ like that look.

"…Oh Hell no! Don't tell me you're going to do something embarrassing!" Mina loved her little sister. She really did, but if there was something that she just could not deal with… they were Usagi's schemes.

The odango-haired girl was not the most dedicated student (well, before she found out Minako would apply to this school), but she was definitely an evil genius, of sorts. Usagi loved to tease her and she liked to plan ways to tease and make her big sister embarrassed. Sure, none of it was all-intended, but it still unnerved Minako.

For example, there was this one time in middle school, when Minako was going for a "cool and badass" look, simply saying "Eh, just because~" when Usagi asked her about it. It worked really well, earning Minako the adoration and admiration of her fellow classmates, both boys and girls. And then, one day, Usagi made Minako want to crawl into a hole and never come out after the younger Aino twin basically went on a teasing spree about how, in reality, Minako loved to shop for cute and girly clothes and gush over herself in the mirror.

Unfortunately, their Ikuko-kaa-san had walked in during this exchange to let them know dinner was ready. Usagi got a good scolding and Minako felt victorious and satisfied by this "retribution" of sorts…but later that day, she hugged and kissed Usagi's forehead to let her know the younger twin was forgiven.

Anyway, Usagi said nothing after her "evil look" moment, so Minako let it go.

After unpacking a few things, Mina opens the box that contains their sailor uniforms. She takes one and holds it up to check the size. She and Usagi had basically the same measures, but Minako was a bit of an "early bloomer", so her sailor uniform shirt was a bit more spacious in the chest. Usagi takes notice and comes over to check out the uniforms.

"Oh! We should try them on!" She says eagerly.

"What? But if we do it now, they're going to get all wrinkly! And we have no idea if we can do our own laundry or if it's done on certain days!" Mina argues. She always has to be the voice of reason. Or at least, try to be.

"Don't worry," Usagi assures her. "It's only going to be a second. Besides, don't you want see how I look in that cute uniform? After all, I want to see _you_ wear it." She leans in ever-closer to her twin as she speaks, her beautiful, enchanting baby-blue eyes gazing into her big sister's ocean-blue's. Usagi even fails to see the blush that steadily paints Minako's soft, smooth cheeks a healthy pink…as well as her own.

"U-uh, well, I wouldn't necessarily call it cute, but-"

Before Mina can even finish, Usagi swipes the uniform from her hands as well as the one still in the box (which is clearly Usagi's, given the space in the chest) and pushes her big sister into the bathroom. The door slams shut, followed by the sounds of girly screams of mercy, giggles, and of course, struggling.

Soon enough, the door bursts open and Usagi pulls a blushing Minako in front of the mirror behind their front door.

"And, _voila_~!"

In the mirror before Mina, she sees herself her school sailor uniform. It looks perfect on her. A smile slowly appears on her face as she looks up and down. Why was she so worried about it to begin with?

"It's…"

"Cute~!" Usagi finishes.

"You don't look so bad, yourself~" Minako comment flirtatiously as she looks over at her twin, who is clad in her own uniform. Usagi is not phased in the slightest by Minako's tone of voice.

"Why, thank you~!"

Mina giggles as her younger twin wraps her arms around her from the side; one arm around Minako's tiny waist and the other over her torso. Warm smiles adorn their faces while looking into the lovely, cute blonde twins in the mirror. Usagi rests her head on Mina's shoulder, earning a gentle blush from the beautiful one of the two.

Sharing this tender moment together for just a little longer, Minako turns to her twin. Usagi looks back at her, and their beautiful eyes lock gazes, so caught up in the moment, the warmth of each other and the atmosphere…

"D-Do you want to take a walk…j-just to explore the grounds…make sure we don't get lost when classes start?"

Minako does not know why she sees disappointment in Usagi's eyes, and the feeling is mutual. However, Usagi nods. "I'd be happy to. I'd go anywhere…as long as I'm with you."

Mina's blush gets even hotter. "G-Great. Now, uh, let's go change, okay?"

"Okay~!"

* * *

About ten minutes after getting changed into proper clothes, the two walk out of the dorms and to take a stroll through the dorm's district and look around. It might take some time for them to get used to this new environment, but it would be worth it. Then, ever true to her instinct for finding food (Or "Food-Radar" as Minako poked fun at it) Usagi notices a small shop across the street. Minako turns to see Usagi point at the simple, humble ice-cream parlor.

"Hey!" She exclaims as she points to the shop, tugging on Minako's hand. "Mina-chan~! I'm hungry! Why don't we grab some ice-cream? We haven't eaten anything since we got here, anyway, so how about a little snack~?"

"Alright," Mina replies with a smile. She would never, ever deny her little sister ice-cream. "Let's go."

The twins barely set a foot inside the shop and Usagi already goes to the cashier to buy them both ice-cream.

Mina blushes and laughs awkwardly, watching her younger twin walk up to the cashier and pull out her change to buy the product, all with a spring in her step and a huge, adorable smile on her face.

Despite the fact that Usagi can be very childish and annoying, the girl with the "meatball" hairdo was still very caring. She loves her family and would do anything to make them happy.

That heart of 24-karat gold is what Mina loves about her. Everything else about Usagi was a lovely bonus. The girl's trademark odango-style hairdo was absolutely adorable. And Usagi's hair was actually _much_ longer than Minako's when it was let loose from the odango style. Usagi was always energetic, affectionate. She was full of life.

As for Usagi herself, she basically loves everything about her big sister. Mina was mature, elegant. She was as beautiful as the sun shining brightly every day. She admires the girl's long, silky curtain of straight blonde hair, and she adores the big, cute red bow on the back of her older twin's head. Come to think of it, Usagi had never seen Minako ever step out of their house without that bow on.

Once Usagi was done with her purchase, she and her sister exit the shop and sit on a bench with their cups of ice cream in their hands.

They simply sit back and watch people pass by them, enjoying their frozen snacks; vanilla for Usagi and strawberry for Minako. They start eating their ice-cream and a moment of silence goes by. Then, Usagi unexpectedly offers some of her vanilla to her twin. Caught off guard, Mina blushes.

"U-Um, uh..."

"Here, Mina-chan~!" Usagi says. "Say Ahh~!"

Feeling she has no choice, Mina gives Usagi's vanilla ice cream a lick (which Usagi finds adorable) and closes her eyes at the sweet taste.

"Is it good?" The odango-haired blonde asks.

Mina turns to her younger twin and smiles. "Yes, delicious...though not as sweet as you, Imouto-chan~" She gets a big sense of victory and satisfaction upon seeing her younger twin's adorable face lit up by a blazing-hot blush. As a form of apology for her flirting, Minako returns the favor, offering her strawberry flavored ice cream to Usagi. "Sorry. I couldn't help it~! Here, have some."

Pouting and blushing, Usagi accepts the offer and enjoys the taste of her sister's icecream. "Mm~! Delicious!" And she gets Mina's dazzling smile as a response.

For the next half-hour, the two loving sisters finish off their ice cream, all the while, sharing some indirect kisses (and if they _did_ notice, neither of the two so much as mentioned it). When they are finished, the twins continue their tour throughout the neighborhood until the sun begins to set.

After mentioning that she saw it during their train ride to this place, Usagi decides that they should finish off the tour by walking up a hill at a park just a few blocks down the street. Mina follows her younger twin until they reach that hill crowned by a large tree.

From their viewpoint, sitting on the rich-green grass at the bottom of the tree, they watch the large, bright sun lower itself behind the buildings in the horizon. Usagi turns to her twin to see Mina fix her beautiful golden tresses after the light breeze blows past them. _So pretty!_ Usagi thinks to herself. Mina catches Usagi staring at her and blushes, earning a lyrical giggle from the odango-haired girl. She scoots closer to her younger twin.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi whispers.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that we'll have a good year together, and then another and more after that, okay?" Usagi's lovely voice sounds small as she makes her request, gently laying her hand on her older twin's and intertwining their fingers.

Mina smiles as she leans closer to Usagi. She doesn't hesitate one bit in her response. "Okay. I promise."

After a few minutes, the sun disappears, leaving the sky to go dark and the moon take over its shift. The girls stand up and head for the dorms, head for their new home and their first night there.

But first things first…

"I get the bottom bunk~!" Usagi quickly says not a moment after her she pulls her pigtails from the collar of her night shirt. Minako turns to her little sister with an adorable pout.

"Huh!? No way! You know how I am with heights!" Mina says.

"And I'm afraid of falling down! You know I am…well, I have trouble staying still when I sleep," Usagi whines. "I don't want the top bunk either!"

"Well, one of us _ha_s to get the top bunk somehow!"

Usagi lets up on their argument to rub her chin in thought…until an idea pops in her head. Minako knows thanks to the energetic snap of her sister's fingers. "I got it!"

This can't be good. "G-Got what?" Mina asks, already fearing Usagi's answer…

Usagi steps closer to Minako. Inch, inch, inch…and then, the younger blonde jumps on top of her twin, sending them both toppling to soft, comfy covers of the bottom bunk. The odango-haired twin nuzzles her big sister happily. "Let's sleep together!"

"…Huh!?" Mina is at a loss for words, not only because she heard what her sister told her, but she wonders how in the world the two could possibly fit in one bed, especially since this bed was not the biggest they had ever shared when they were little.

"Y' know, sleep together~? Cuddle and stuff?"

"I know what you mean but… d-do we _have _to do this? I mean, we're not kids anymore, Usagi! We don't need to-" Mina blushes, but she soon begins to panic upon noticing Usagi close to tears (crocodile tears or otherwise) as the girl pulls back from her embrace, looking down at her.

"Y-You don't want to?"

Minako would not risk Usagi's tears. With a sigh, Mina nods her head. "I-If that's what you wish, then-"

"Oh, thank you, Mina-chan~!"

"Wah!"

Minako squeals as Usagi leans back down to cuddle her…rather roughly. The older twin tries to struggle herself free. Usagi always tended to overdo it, just a bit, with her hugs.

After an eternity of struggles (clearly hyperbole for just minutes), the two crawl into bed and turn out the lights, no further complains uttered as their each other's warmth lulled the two lovely twins into peaceful, cuddly sleep.

Tomorrow will be a fresh new day. They had bags to unpack and some more exploring to do around campus and the neighborhood. However, today, with their arrival to this new stage, this new home…their high school life together has already begun.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm trying to not have this story as similar as "Candy Boy", but it will be based on that. Besides, I love "Candy Boy" so I thought I could write it that way. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

The next day, on a bright sunny morning, Mina's phone goes off as an alarm since they didn't buy an alarm clock since they got here. Mina sleepily searches for her phone until she finds it and turns it off with a beep. The older twin sits up and looks down at her younger, who is snoring a little bit.

"Usagi-chan," she says. "It's time to get up. It's our first day of school."

No response.

"Usagi-chan!" Mina says, a bit louder this time. "Wake up or we're going to be late!"

Again, no response. Mina sighs heavily as she feared this would happen on a school day. Usagi is always a heavy sleeper, so that's why she's always about 15 minutes late or so. Living in the same room with Usagi is even worse than before. However, there's one good part about it . . .

_Womp!_

"WAAAAAH! AAAHH!" Usagi screams as she bolts upward while frantically looking around until she notices her older sister holding up her pillow.

"Oh, so you're finally awake," Mina says while having an evil smirk on her face.

Usagi pouts her lips as she rubs her face. "Uu! Don't do that! I was having a good dream!"

"Well, stop dreaming and start running!"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Mina gives an evil smile and playfully hits her younger twin with the pillow, chases her into the bathroom and closes the door.

"Justice is done!" Mina holds up a V for "victory" while winking at the direction from the bathroom door.

* * *

At the train station, the Aino twins stand near the tracks with hands intertwined. The station is crowded at this time of day, possibly because of some of them are going to work or there are other students going to school. Usagi looks around as she clings closer to her older twin. Mina blushes at this as she wonders why she's doing this, but bothers not to ask right now since there's some people around them. When the train arrives, the twins get inside after a bunch of people quickly enter. Once the doors close, the smooth train ride begins. However, Mina notices Usagi still clinging onto her older sister with an adorable smile planted on her face. Seeing this makes Mina smile as well and touches shoulders with her younger sister, knowing that both of them are there for each other.

When the train stops at their destination, the twins exit and walk along the path towards their school. Looking around them, they see other girls walking past them with the same uniform as them, talking amongst themselves. The twins look at each other and smile, feeling really good about themselves as they enter the school.

After a few brief minutes while sitting next to each other, the bell rings and each student rush to their seats as the teacher walks in. As she introduces herself, she orders the students to introduce themselves row by row, just so that the other girls could learn their names. A few minutes have gone by until it's the Aino twin's turn. Mina stands up and clears her throat.

"Hello, my name is Minako Aino," she says while bowing. "Pleased to meet you."

The class applauds. Usagi is next, so she stands up cheerfully and waves.

"Hi, everybody!" she says, rather loudly. "I'm Usagi Aino, Mina-chan's twin sister! Nice to meet you!"

Mina already feels like crawling in a hole as she blushes from embarrassment. The class applauds anyways, only a little quieter than before. Once the introductions finish, for the rest of the period, it's all about explaining the school rules and such and Usagi almost falling asleep during that course, in which Mina had to shake her awake.

* * *

When lunch arrives, Usagi meets Mina by the cafeteria and suggests that they should find a quiet place to eat since the lunch room is so crowded. So, they head for the courtyard and sit on a bench to eat. But before doing that, Usagi turns to her big sister, who is barely eating anything at the moment.

"So, how are you feeling on your first day?" she asks.

"It's . . . fine. Although, you better learn to keep your mouth shut at certain times," Mina scolds.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asks innocently.

****Flashback****

_"So, are you two really twins?" one of their classmates asked._

_"Yes," Mina answered. "Although, we're . . . kind of different from each other."_

_"That's right!" Usagi jumps in while wrapping an arm around her older twin. "We are different from each other! Like how Mina-chan often wears cute clothing and-"_

_"Shhhhhhh!" Mina immediately covered her younger twin's mouth to shut her up. "Do you really have to blurt them out!?"_

_After removing her hand from Usagi's mouth, the pig-tailed girl said, "Why not? I'm just answering their question."_

_"Mina-san likes to be cute?" one girl asked. _

_"Yes! She even looks at herself-"_

_"Usagi-chan!"_

_"What? I'm just telling them the facts."_

_"Y-you don't have to tell them everything!" Mina said._

****End of Flashback****

"I don't think it's that bad," Usagi says, picking up a chunk of rice with her chopsticks.

"W-well, it does to me," Mina says while opening her bento. "So, learn to respect other's privacy, okay?"

"Fine." Usagi eyes Mina's shrimp and snatches it from her bento with her chopsticks.

"Hey!" Mina cries.

Usagi giggles as she waves the shrimp at her older twin's face. "Oh, wook who's got Mina-chan's widdle shrimp?"

"Ah! Whatever!" Mina shakes her head and looks down at her food, but not before eyeing Usagi's strip of chicken breast, so she snatches that as payback.

"Mina-chan!"

"Hehe! I got you back, you little stinker!"

Usagi then smiles in satisfaction. "That was impressive."

Mina flips her hair. "I can at least teach you a lesson once in a while."

After all that, the two feed each other their stolen food and eat the rest of lunch.

* * *

When it's time for dismissal, the twins gather their things and head towards their dorm. It was a bit boring day, having to go over class rules, handed over syllabuses and such, but overall, the two enjoyed each other's company and nothing can change that. By the time they get to their dorm, the first thing Mina does is plop herself onto the bottom bunk.

"What a day!" she sighs heavily.

"Are you tired already?" Usagi asks.

"Yes . . . from boredom!"

The younger twin giggles. "I felt the same way! At least, I got to pass some time."

"From sleeping the whole darn period," Mina finishes while smirking.

"Hey! I was just . . . resting my eyes, that's all!"

"Think of a better excuse that even I can believe," Mina sighs as she turns away.

Suddenly, Mina as been caught off guard by Usagi scooting over next to her, practically touching her shoulder, which causes the older twin to blush.  
"But best of all," Usagi whispers. "I had a fun time being with you." She intertwines Mina's hand as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Me too," Mina whispers back, squeezing Usagi's hand gently. "I had fun with you myself."

There is silence as the two nuzzle each other's noses while happily giggling until dusk showed and the two crawl into bed to get some good night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Been a while, I know. But here's another chapter of "My Beautiful Twin." And I apologize if this was short. Introduction can be quite boring sometimes. But, next chapter will be better. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
